Burned
by LoyalSlytherclaw
Summary: When Liriel went through the portal to a new re-incarnation she did not fully comprehend what she was in for. Sequel to Mesmerised.
1. Chapter 1

It had been four years.

Four years since Liriel had chosen this world, four years since she regretfully abandoned her love.

She now worked and lived quietly, in the city of New York, an assistant to the genius billionare, playboy philanthropist Tony Stark, though her world was far from quiet, and it had taken her awhile to adjust to the bustling, noisy, massive place that was her new home.

She was a little bit shy in this world, working as a receptionist, doodling idly in her rather big proportion of free time, although doodling probably wasn't the best term for it as her drawing s far proceeded those around her, many trying to find her a job in artistry, although she refused.

She was comfortable how she was.

The former elf had wondered many times if she still had some spirit of the maiar intact within her still, and she assumed so as she still felt a kind of power within her, although it was different somehow.

Although Liriel hadn't changed her name, she soon found she would need a last name, what they called a surname in this strange realm, and she had reluctantly complied, christening herself with a new name, the surname of Dorthilliant, meaning 'the dweller of the bridge' in her old tongue.

The name was symbolic to her crossing.

" Miss Dorthilliant?"

The woman was snapped from her dazed stupor, her eyes still a little bit misty from her thought s on the world of Middle Earth, on her old lover, even if her heart had healed long ago, for the most part, with the peaceful acceptance of no longer being a liability.

"hm?"

Pepper sighed. "You weren't listening again were you?" She asked, not waiting for an answer as she motored on.

"You're as bad as Tony!" The exasperated woman huffed. "Oh lord, here he comes."

The man behind the technology of the Iron Man suit was walking briskly over to them, leaving on the receptionist desk as he arrived.

"So, what's happening?" He asked in his usual semi-playful voice. "You were supposed to be halfway up the tower to meet me by now Liriel."

Tony turned to the red-head. "You're getting slack Miss Potts."

"Tony!" Pepper admonished. "You know i'll _never _get slack." She paused, as if waiting for the point to sink in. "_Ever."_

"Well, I just proved you wrong." The Stark replied, idly popping one of the grapes Liriel always kept on hand into his mouth.

"She zoned out again." Pepper stated flatly.

Tony raised a finger, pulling in a deep breath as if ready to say something before deflating, merely letting out a matter of fact "Ah.".

The formerly elven maiden, even if none knew of it but herself, sighed.

"Alright, what do you want Mr Stark."

"Tony." He piped in, before stating his purpose.

"Well, it's not so much me as Shield." He replied.

Liriel Dorthilliant released a long-suffering sigh. "Not the place Tony." She groaned.

"Right." He replied. "Follow me."

Walking a short distance with him, the brunette quickly spotted a problem. "Er, Tony?"

"Hm?"

"Who's going to look after reception?"

"Oh, right." He replied, shouting over his shoulder.

"Pepper, be a doll and look after reception? Thanks!"

Liriel was swiftly dragged away as the billionare ignored the protests of Ms Potts.

"Keep walking." He said tersely.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Eventually they managed to get in an elevator, riding up to the penthouse.

"What does Shield want?" The brunette woman asked nervously, glancing at the levels every now and then.

" Apparently they infiltrated _my _building to keep an eye on me," he began haughtily, " And _you _ Miss Dorthilliant are also apparently transmitting some kind of signature."

He paused, looking at the woman, speaking one last word before the elevator dinged the sound of their arrival to their floor.

"Apparently."

As the elevator doors opened and they were greeted by a man calling himself Agent Phil Coulsen, who explained exactly what Tony just told her, Liriel couldn't help but think there was something disconcertingly shrewd about the man.

"Any idea _why _this is?" He asked, the red-headed beauty next to him, the 'Black Widow' as she was apparently called, giving the receptionist cause to believe she would know if she lied.

Warily eyeing the woman, Liriel replied slowly and warily. "You wouldn't believe me if I did."

"Try me." Phil said.

"I don't think so." Liriel stated flatly, clutching her handbag with her copies of _The Lord of the Rings _to her torso.

"What's in the bag?" The Widow asked, causing the brunette disbelief as she pulled out _The Fellowship of the Ring._

Tony laughed at that, leaving against a wall for support.

"Some thing funny Mr Stark?" The Widow asked passive aggressively.

Still struggling for breath and wiping tears from his eyes Tony answered. "The level...of security... In this building...and she _still _ clutches those books as if she'll die without them!"

"What?! They're good books, and they remind me of home." His receptionist snapped, cradling the book.

"How so?" Phil asked calmly, tilting his head to the side.

"None of your business." Liriel defended, all but crushing the book to her person.

The Black Widow sighed frustradedly. "Your signatures were high. There's a story behind this, and it's _definitely _our business, Dorthilliant. It always is."

"Do you not know what the word privacy means?" The brunette asked exasperatedly.

Agent Coulson pressed something on the side of his head.

"Director Fury, she's not going to talk."

After a few tense seconds, in which Phil argued that the receptionist probably didn't know of anything unusual, he sighed.

"Fury wants me to call you in Miss Dorthilliant."

"Woah woah woah, i'm sorry, but what has she done wrong?" Tony asked.

"Nothing." Phil replied. "We need to examine however, what she doesn't seem to be aware of doing."

"But what am I supposed to do without my receptionist?"

"I'm sure you'll find a suitable replacement in her absence Mr ."

Phil nodded to Natasha, who promptly took Liriel's arm in her own before escorting her, despite both her employer's and her own protests, into a car with tinted windows, driving off to some unknown place while Phil tried to engage in amiable small talk with the introverted receptionist, which failed miserably on most occasions.

The agent cocked his head. "Not much of a talker I see."

Mute nodding.

"So you like Lord of the Rings huh?" He asked persistently.

Liriel sighed irritably, although she smiled. "And I see that you're annoyingly persistent on trivial matters. But yes, I absolutely _adore _ it."

He smiled, pulling out some cards. "Then we have something in common Miss Dorthilliant, but I personally have always liked Captain America more."

Liriel chuckled as she saw the cards of the Captain, grinning at the Agent.

"I've made a habit of wearing the ring of Barahir on a fine chain. Tony _actually _got the Weta team to make the ring out of real silver and gemstones." She grinned, fiddling absently with the impromptu necklace through her clothes.

"I've always felt an odd connection to it, somehow.." She trailed off dreamily unable to talk more as they had arrived at the Helicarrier.

Liriel gaped as she was escorted into the huge flying behemoth they called a Helicarrier, unable to talk even if she wanted would never quite get used to the sheer _size _ of this world.

Eventually they reached a medium sized room with many monitors, a brown skinned man with an eyepatch in a long, black trenchcoat standing before one of them.

"Now before you even start," he said aggressively, turning to face them, "i don't care if you claim ignorance, in fact, I don't care what you say unless it's to give me some useful information, but what I _do _care about is the signatures you're emitting, conscientiously or not."

"Didn't expect you to." Liriel quipped in pointedly.

The Director continued. "Good, because like it or not, you're going to get tested further for any abnormalities in a secret location, and it _will _ be painful."

Backing away fearfully, she saw Fury nod. "Romanov."

He said shortly, just before a needle was jabbed painfully into her neck, sending her crumpling to the floor as everything slowly went black.

OoOoOoOoOo

She was sent somewhere underground, she knew that much when she awoke, bit not knowing how she did.

Her neck ached where the needle had jabbed in, and she made to rub it, finding to her befuddlement that her hands couldn't move further up than her stomach from their places on the floor without substantial effort.

Her eyes widened when she saw the strange bracelets on her arms, her left over drowsiness from the needle depleting at the sight.

Panicking slightly, Liriel looked around the dark room she was in, taking in everything as she remembered the tests.

Calming herself, her laboured and shocked breathing still permeating the air, she memorised the room.

The bathroom to the side, the dull lightglobe, the cement that sucked the heat from her bones.

Her eyes widened as a previously hidden door opened, sending her scuttling into a far corner, appearing as an animal with the stressed and fearful noises escaping her lips as the two men approached with hard, cruel faces.

Dragging her harshly along the ground by her arms, they eventually picked her up with harshness, only to drag her to another location, Liriel's dug-in feet doing nothing for her cause.

Eventually she was shoved into a room with a decidedly painful looking bed, the cold metal of the hospital-like thing tilted at a forty five degree angle, with more metal at the bottom and restraints to stop one from sliding/falling off, making Liriel gulp.

No kindness would be shown here.

Another man in a long, white coat stood there, a clipboard in his hands.

"We don't have all day Mason!" He barked harshly, and the woman was shoved by one of the men behind her onto the decidedly cruel feeling bed, restraints automatically clicking into place, the one around her head making Liriel particularly on edge.

"What are you doing?!" She asked panicked and nervously eyeing the men as best as she could with her restraints.

The men ignored her. "Test one has been calibrated and will commence in 10...9...8..." A computerised voice called out from seemingly nowhere, sending Liriel into further panic.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" The woman screeched.

"...5...4..."

"ANSWER ME!" She demanded, no longer able to see the men.

"...1...Let the tests commence."

Agonised screaming permeated the air as the slow, painful torture of Liriel Dorthialliant began, testing and probing her for a reaction, the organisation awaiting it with baited breath.

It was many months before they did.

OoOoOoOoOo

A broken shell of what was once Liriel Dorthilliant didn't even bother to protest anymore as she was brought to yet more torture, dully wondering which element they would harness for her 'tests' this time.

It wasn't like she could retaliate anyway, the bracelets stored and continuously pained her, making resistance an impossible feat, not to mention the fact they wouldn't even allow her to even touch her aching and broken body.

The electrocution started, slowly increasing in the voltage and intensity before she finally cracked.

Screaming high and shrill as she melted the bracelets and restraints from her skin, she stood, the continuous pain of the bracelets finally gone, slowly turning to look with black pits of eyes at the men behind the glass.

A thin tongue darted out between sharp fangs as she melted the glass, growling and lunging at her captors, tearing them all apart.

The thing that was once a compassionate woman was no more for now, and Liriel hissed as she exited the room, laughing deep and fell at the alarms that played as a symphony to the ears of the deranged being, one thought only in her head.

She _would _escape.

She grinned toothily at the guards as they rounded the corner, feeling her muscles healing.

It was her turn.

Hissing and growling, she slaughtered the men ruthlessly, satisfaction slowly creeping into her as the bloodshed wore on, letting loose a shout of victory when she felt the cool air of the outside world, her normal appearance and attributes returning, although she was no longer as compassionate as she once was.

Finding her ring Tony had given her, Liriel fastened it once more around her neck, her slightly more sensitive ears picking up the sound of the guards as they tried in vain to keep silent.

She snarled, the sound feral as she eliminated the last of the men, dashing away in a literal blur with her new abilities, shouting happily for all to hear.

Liriel Dorthilliant was free.

And most certainly dangerous.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since her escape, Shield searching far and wide for Liriel, who was hidden somewhere in the wilderness, bent over in pain as the draconic wings slowly protruded from her back, sobbing and crying out from the pain.

Eventually it was over, and she shakily got into a kneeling position, her pupils almost slit like.

Unbeknownst to Liriel, the elements they had tortured her with had been infused with radiation of a sort, awakening previously dormant genes, her nails becoming cat like claws she could protrude at will, not to mention the eyes, newfound wings and healing, her slightly more sensitive hearing. The fangs.

The brunette woman groaned, rubbing her temples and rotating her shoulders experimentally, not wanting to deal with her new appendages quite yet, eventually making herself flap them softly, finding the skin had healed and left but a dull ache.

She now came upon the issue of food.

It had been a week since she raided the isolated house, stealing the denizens food and swiftly ending the inhabitants, and her store had run out.

But how was she to come upon civilisation? Shield would find her, or she would be killed and abused for those dreaded wings, perhaps melt someone's face in wrath, make them catch fire, even if she could control the appearance of the fangs and claws.

The wretched woman wondered if she could make the wings recede too.

Gingerly, she tested out her idea, the stubs from which they sprouted sinking back into her flesh, the wings themselves flattening and moulding themselves to her back, wrapping around her stomach where need be, leaving only a dull imprint.

She would have to get slightly baggy clothes in future, Liriel noted, before spreading her wings once more where they had torn through her clothing, finding a clearing in the woods she now occupied. If she had them, she may as well use them Liriel reasoned as she took flight, albeit hesitantly, for the first time.

Grinning like a maniac once she adjusted to the feeling, Liriel laughed merrily, thanking all the Valar to Illuvatar and back that she found this new chance on life, _finally _able to say with no confused looks that she was a brunette, the hair having darkened as she found her way in the realm.

Examining the wings as she flew, she noted gratefully that they were the colour of her pale skin, only able to hope that they wouldn't be noticed when she reached the town on the edge of the forest, slowly growing bigger as she got closer.

Reluctantly landing lest she was spotted, she hid what she could of her condition from the world, dashing through the trees until she got near the edge, walking calmly out with a grateful and happy look as she made her way to the clothing store.

She bought all her clothes in black, save for the light green jacket she wore, zipped up to her throat,a baggy black shirt with sleeves ending just after her elbow and black trousers and fitted combat boots her new outfit, chucking the old clothes in the bin although she kept the ring of Barahir.

She would leave no indicator if she could help it, but the ring was far, _far _too precious to her to leave, both money and sentimentality wise.

Purchasing a bag and an almost backless leather top that covered her lower back only from behind, not counting the sleeves, she left the town.

Liriel mourned the fact that she couldn't fly, finding solace in only her dashing run, though it took a drain upon her every time she used it, even sparingly.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A month later, Liriel was still unfound, returning to the wilderness, sleeping for now in her backless top, her wings fanned around her on the rock face.

She was used to the cold, the rain not perturbing Liriel in the slightest, awoken only by the crash of thunder.

Groaning, the brunette blearily awoke, jumping into a state of proper awareness as something landed not far from her, slinking into the shadows as a muscly blonde and strong yet lanky man with raven locks were revealed to her in the moonlight, which betrayed her own position. She barely managed to dive behind a rock in time before the pale one with the raven hair noticed her.

"Where is the teseract?!" The blonde asked harshly as the other got up, chucking.

"Oh, i've missed you too." He replied bemused.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?!" The blonde demanded harshly, before having the black haired man.

"I thought you dead." He said softly.

"Did you mourn?" the other asked.

The blonde faltered as Liriel peeked from behind the rock, noting that they knew each other, based on their speech. "We all did, our father-" The blonde replied softly, sadly, cut off by his brother, as Liriel now knew.

"Your father." He cut in lifting a finger and pulling away from his brother, Liriel realising with a ping of sadness that the pale skinned, rather attractiveman must be adopted.

It was confirmed by his next words as the man went passed her hiding place, not revealing he knew she was there when he turned.

"He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?" The adopted man asked, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"We played together, we were raised together, we _fought _together! Does that mean nothing to you?"

"I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your _greatness._ I remember _you _tossing me into an abyss. I was and _should _be king!" The pale one exclaimed, making brief eye contact with the maiden pressing herself desperately against the rock.

"So you would take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights?" The blonde demanded.

The one in green, as Liriel's sharp eyes noted, chuckled. "And you're doing a _marvellous _job at that. the mortals slaughter themselves in droves while you idly threat. I mean to _rule _ them!"

"You think yourself above them?"

"Well..yes."

"Then you miss the truth of ruling brother." The red one exclaimed, walking foreward towards his brother in green.

"The throne would suit you ill."

His brother growled in frustration before walking back to the edge of the rock, turning to face his brother in red.

"I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown in my exile, son of Odin." The pale one jibed as his companion walked obliviously past Liriel.

"I know the true power of the tesseract, and I have _wielded-"_

The blonde cut across him. "Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be king?"

"I am a king-"

"No Loki! Not here! You give up the tesseract, you end this pointless dream!" Thor shouted, Liriel _finally _ remembering his name from the mythology she had read, mostly on Loki.

"Come home." Thor begged.

For a moment, Loki paused, reading his brother before smiling and shrugging. "i don't have it."

Pulling her head back, Liriel gaped as she saw the Iron Man suit, exclaiming "Tony?!" In a shocked voice at the same time Loki had said that he was "Listening."

Coming out from behind the rock, she gaped into the clearing, muttering curses.

"Has Shield tired you up in some sort of deal?" Liriel asked, looking shrewdly at Loki.

"No, they haven't." He replied calmly. " And might I ask _why _you wish to know this?" his tone of voice indicated that she _would _tell.

Replying without concern the woman put it bluntly, wrapping her wings around her small frame. "They've been trying to find me ever since I escaped their so called _testing facility _a month ago."

Turning to him, she revealed her fangs for a few moments.

Not skipping a beat, Loki chuckled. "I have far worse than _that."_

Liriel chuckled, although the sound was void of all amusement. "Have you melted people's faces off in a rage you couldn't control?"

"The reason for this rage?" He asked nonchalantly.

"None of your concern, though I might tell you later." Liriel sighed, folding her wings back and donning her green jacket.

"I just hope the guy who took out Thor doesn't recognise me."

Flying back up, Tony gaped at her as they apprehended Loki, her hopes dashed.

"Liriel?!" He exclaimed.

"Where were you?" He demanded , before looking up. "Oh, and you might want a lift up there before you start." The Stark added, pointing at the Helicarrier.

Rolling her eyes, she merely removed her jacket, snapping at a gaping Tony as she spread her pale, dragon-like wings.

"I don't need one." She snapped, before taking flight, landing in the Helicarrier warily as she followed the men, getting thrown in a cell with Loki, much to her anger, although none of it was directed towards her cell mate.

Huffing, she sat near the front of the cell, leaning against the glass before Tony eventually came in.

"Now, as I was saying, where were you?" He asked. "I had no receptionist for a month." He stated.

The woman growled in anger. "You can ask your precious _Shield _ that."

Turning to face him, if only to ignore the terribly sexy curios look Loki wore, she saw his softened face.

"What happened to you?" He asked, Liriel huffing in impatience.

Letting her heat sizzle the floor beneath her as she stopped holding back on the power, if only a little, she answered bluntly. "Shield _happened _ Tony!"

She returned to normal, barely having time to note his angered and determined face before he left, and she turned to Loki, moving away from the still barely sizzling floor, her breath hitching at the beauty of his intrigued green eyes.

"You hold no love for Shield?" He asked, more a statement than a question.

"Definitely _not _mellon nin." **my friend. **She stated, slipping into her old tongue for a moment, as she looked into his eyes.

"What I went through is not what I would call a particularly bonding experience." Liriel said dryly, turning fearful as she noted the darkness.

Noticing her fear, he cocked his head to the side. "You're afraid of the dark?" He asked curiously.

Gulping Liriel nodded, shuffling closer to him. "Dark rooms." She explained shortly, her voice wavering.

Loki motioned her to come "closer, albeit subtly, and she shook her head, moving half-way closer, refusing to do more.

"I don't want to hurt you."

Rolling his eyes, Loki cast an illusion before summoning a pillow for her.

" I assure you, I won't be harmed." He snapped defensively, turning away from her as he summoned his own things.

"Thanks." The brunette said tiredly, falling into slumber not long after the words escaped her lips.

OoOoOoOo

The former receptionist had been in the cell with Loki for a month now, and she had found the God of Mischief quite likeable as long as she didn't probe.

Slowly, she had trusted to the fact that she wouldn't inadvertently harm him, even lying right next to him in whimpering fear at the flashbacks, falling slowly into a restless slumber of nightmares.

She even considered the man a friend, although she tingled if they accidently brushed against each other, reminding her of the way she once was with Kili, Loki's intelligent, mischievous eyes captivating her as much.

Though the cold didn't bother the maiden, she noticed Loki's skin was oddly so of she brushed by him, wondering if he had the coldness to match her heat.

The woman didn't dare try it when they were awake, but she often anticipated his reaction to a hug with intelligent curiosity.

Mentally preparing herself, the woman rolled over 'in her sleep', throwing an arm across Loki and boldly tightening its grip, subtly.

Immediately she heard-and felt-Loki's chuckles, befuddling her until he spoke.

"I know you're awake Liriel." He commented in his sleepy voice, making Liriel's breathing hitch.

"Um...well this is awkward. How?" The brunette eventually asked.

Rolling over, Loki blearily popped an eye open. "You've been doing it for the past three days." He commented, causing Liriel's eyes to widen in horror as he grinned mischievously.

"And you _always _nuzzle into me."

Blushing, the woman timidly asked. "Have I ever spoken in my sleep?"

The God of Mishief merely smirked. "I'll have to keep that in mind."

Liriel cursed, and she felt Loki's eyes boring into her. "Why?"

"I wanted to see your reaction." liriel admitted meekly.

Sighing, he shook his head, Liriel barely having the time to note his mischievous grin before he gave her a tough squeeze, smirking as she claimed difficulties breathing.

"I think I liked it better when we were stand-offish." Liriel gasped, causing Loki to chuckle.

"_That, _my lady, is reserved for those I do not like, and know I don't."

"Still won't tell me why I can't hurt you other than, I quote, 'being a God '?"

Suddenly cold, Loki's neutral features distanced themselves from me. "No." He replied carefully.

"Parentage?" Liriel knew she was stepping on thin ice, but she couldn't stop herself.

"Yes." He growled and the winged woman didn't dare to ask for him to deliberate, instead truly falling into a slumber this time.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Tony paced in the lab, probably annoying the hulk as he did, infuriated at the fact that Shield wouldn't tell him what they did to his friend and receptionist.

"Soon we will have every secret Shield have ever wanted to hide from us on this usb." He declared, Steve looking appalled at the fact.

Tony Stark never was one for subtlety.

Retiring to his room at the end of a long day, Iron Man quickly scanned the usb for files on Liriel Dorthillian, and he was shell shocked at what he found.

The torture, the tests, gamma radiation, the same radiation that made the hulk, used for her torture, for the tests.

How long were those genes submissive in his meek little recptionist, and were there more?

Would she ultimately survive to live a fruitful life, or had the radiation lowered the life expectancy of her cells?

Only time would tell, he thought ruefully as he retired for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's okay, the amount of fandoms and references I make on a daily basis is probably teetering into psychology needs :P Besides, I couldn't write anything too Mary Sue or cliche, it just wouldn't click with me properly. It needs some basis of logic, and also just because I randomly thought of it in the shower :P**

**Anyway I don't actually own the avengers *Sad Oscar-less Leonardo crying (good dammit people give that man an Oscar!)* so i'm going off of memory and any YouTube scenes I can find, sorry for missed lines or anything of that ilk. **

Liriel sat in the cage, leaning against the wall at the far end, smirking and trying desperately not to laugh as Natasha Romanov backed away from their cell with a fearful expression as Loki banged his fist on the glass, looking her in the eyes as he spoke of how he would kill her. So much for the great spy.

"You're a monster!" The Widow exclaimed.

Loki chuckled. "Oh, 've brought the monster with you."

Romanov's expression changed in an instant. "So that's your play."

The red head immediatly started walking away and alerting the Avengers of Loki's plan, and Liriel was caught somewhere between frowning and grinning at his lost expression and the wool that had been revealed in the Widow's hands.

A huge roar broke through the air, causing Loki to look up triumphantly, before looking seriously at the triumphant gaze the eyes of his cellmate held, his voice cold.

"You're loyal?"

She nodded, the corners of her lips upturned slightly.

"To _me?"_

Liriel stood, looking deeply into the eyes of someone she considered a friend, even if he was somewhat defensive and cagey.

"I _swear, _I am loyal mellon nin." **my friend.**

"Good." He replied coldly, teleporting to the controls to release Liriel as Thor entered the room, Liriel barely having time to see the telltale green that preceded Loki's illusions before his would-be brother spoke, or yelled, more like it.

"This isn't one of your games Loki!"

Loki chuckled, fighting his brother before coming to stand in front of the cell, holding his arms out in a challenge.

Thor charged, making a sort of "Heuargh!" sound, running straight through Loki as the illusion dropped, revealing him chuckling at the control panel, closing the door.

"Will you ever _not _ fall for that?" He asked, amused, turning to look straight at Thor as his female companion walked to the panel herself, her hands resting tentatively on the sides.

"You know, the mortals think us immortal brother, shall we test that?" The God of Mischief asked in faux innocence, glancing at the muscly blonde in his previously occupied cell.

"You don't have to do this Loki." Thor pressed, trying to reach his brother.

"You see, that's where you're wrong." Loki looked dead into his brother's eyes.

"I do." As he jammed the button, Liriel accidentally mistimed her own hand, confusing her companion, who furrowed his brows in befuddlement at the woman, who smiled sheepishly as she shrugged.

"I've never been one for timing." She paused, scrunching her nose as she muttered "At least, not here.", though Loki barely heard her muttered words, summoning his scepter into his hands, a blue-grey colour entering his eyes, the almost complete irradication of the green the cause of a small sadness for the girl.

She liked his eyes, especially when the green was more than a mere tint.

Her own widening at this thought, she turned away to see agent Coulsen with a few guards that she quickly irradicated as her guiltily thoughts settled on her love. She shouldn't notice anyone's eyes but his, shouldn't feel the way he made her feel for any but the beautiful archer.

The screams of the guards signalling their ends, Liriel turned in shock to see Coulsen bleeding as Loki flew away, presumably from the gun as the agent was muttering about whatever it did.

"Loki! Are you alright?!" She called, despite her grief for Coulsen, who had defended her when others like Romanov sat and awaited their orders.

"I'm fine!" He barked out, still incapacitated for now as Liriel held the deadly heat that was boiling beneath her skin at bay, rushing to Coulsen, tears slipping from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She cried.

Phil merely smiled up at her, his breathing ragged. "I wish I would've gotten my cards signed."

Liriel chuckled, wiping tears from her eyes with her free hand as the other rested on the agent's shoulder, talking softly in the hope that none other than Coulsen would hear her next words.

"I at least owe you honesty. Remember when I said Middle Earth reminded me of home?" She asked, to Phil's smiling nod, though curiosity was in his eyes, almost completely hidden by the acceptance of his soon to be death.

Even if it was to a dying man, Liriel was nervously weighing her next words, coming out a little louder than she would have liked, hoping to the Valar and back that a certain nearby god wouldn't hear.

"It was. I was a half elf in the company of Thorin Oakenshield, Valar knows how he even let me in, I died, and gave myself one of these surnames you're so fond of here. Apparently rebirth isn't limited to the home of your first life."

He chuckled weakly, muttering something along the lines of 'That explains the lack of Luthiens.'.

Loki snarled, eventually taking hold of Liriel's shoulder, teleporting them away mere moments before Fury arrived, horrible and grieved shock and sadness marring his features.

OoOoOoOo OoOo

"What was that?!" Loki demanded, softly but with hints of the malice within.

The woman eyed the god warily, but answered, keeping her wings closed together behind her back, though they were still out,like a butterfly with closed wings in their distance. She knew not to anger him.

"He failed, but he did try to help me get out of what transformed me to this creature ." She gestured to herself, letting her boiling heat through now that Loki was a safe distance away, cracking the cement in the alleyway where they stood.

"I couldn't forget that."

"You said you were loyal to me."

The pale wings that Liriel Dorthilliant possessed flared slightly in irritation. " And I am, but I am loyal to one other also, or at least have a soft spot for him."

"Only one other?" He asked sternly.

"Only one here."

No doubt filing that information, he sat, closing his eyes and gripping his scepter for many minutes, Liriel sitting beside him and examining his demeanour in curiosity, scolding herself as she realised she had started to stop analysing and merely looked instead.

'Damn that flawless appearance to hell! ' Liriel thought, not realising she had muttered it aloud in frustration, Loki having just returned from whatever he was doing raised an eyebrow, the corners of his mouth just-barely upturned.

"I thought you would have left me by now."

Pulled from her internal monologue, Liriel tilted her head inquisitively to the side, eyes squinting as if the answer to her question was written in ink, somewhere around her, hidden from her sight, if only for lack of looking.. "Why would I leave you?"

He shrugged simply, although something stirred in his eyes. "Everyone always does."

He tensed, stiffly upright as the woman, forgetting for a moment her powers, hugged him, interestingly only feeling a pleasant cool sensation. perhaps it was different when she didn't hold back.

Realising what she was doing, having acted on impulse, the woman froze, pulling back awkwardly after an equally awkward and stiff pat on the back was given by Loki, intensely scrutinising anything that wasn't god-related in the alley, barely able to do more than glance into his eyes when he spoke, a green haze overtaking them for a moment.

"We need to blend in.I've found a suitable location for now. Follow me." The now brown-haired Loki, behind the illusion at least, paused, turning the same blue-grey eyes into Liriel's own, snarling.

"And furl the wings. I feel no compulsion to be found because of your condition."

"Couldn't just let me fly for a minute? Couldn't be that bad." The now blonde woman asked, furling her wings flat against her back anyway.

Growling a little, he grabbed her arm tightly. "We _need _ to be seen walking there. Understood?!"

Mutely nodding, the blonde followed Loki, weaving through the press of New York before coming to an apartment just barely able to see Stark Tower, after a long walk.

Wondering how in the Shire the living arrangements were going to be solved, Liriel was immensely relieved at the size of the two bedroom apartment, only sharing a shower, having their own private toilet.

Before running away to his own bedroom, Loki dissipated the illusions, snarling once more at the woman. "You'll never do _anything _outside of this apartment I don't know of. _Understood _?"

Nodding without so much as a word, Liriel wondered how the god would react when he found out how much of a hot water/shower hog the dweller of the bridge really was.

'Goodbye life. I loved you.' Liriel thought dryly, grumpily awaiting the ding of the microwave that held _real _food in it, unlike Shield.


	4. Chapter 4

**Touch screen, spelling mistakes/autocorrect: immensely sorry but I can't really do anything about it. Anyway, Snape, Snape, Severus Snape...**

Kili pov

I was dimly aware of a sigh and an apology as I gently cradled Liriel's form in my own before her demeanour changed somehow, and I realised she had stopped breathing, and upon checking her non-existent pulse, I did too.

I had cried for so long, and none could comfort me, only ever feeling alive when adrenaline rushed through me, absently pronouncing myself to Beorn in the pairs Gandalf put us in, smiling in jests, slowly getting better on the outside at least.

Inside me, my heart mourned her loss terribly.

As I went into my room, I sighed, preparing for another sleepless night in the skin-changers abode, alone save for my breaths, before I heard a voice what seemed like hours later.

"Kili?" The voice seemed stunned, and I froze, slowly turning around to see the source of it, to which my eyes widened in joy.

"Liriel?!"

She looked confused, and I noted with a pang in my heart that I could, albeit barely, see through her as she exclaimed. "How am I here?! I should be dead, if only here."

My widened eyes held a different emotion, excitement, as I considered the implications. "Only here?!"

I jumped from the bed in joy, only faintly able to feel her presence when I attempted to embrace her, my eyes tearing a little.

Liriel saddened, or seemed to at least. "I am in a different realm now, and have been for about four years in their time. I knew I couldn't come back when I chose it, and unless thinking about you brought the apparent borders between us down, I shouldn't have."

"You choose death when you might've lived?!"

"I'm sorry Kili, I was only ever a liability to you." She kneeled by the bed, her eyes imploring, "Now you have a reason to fight beyond the tales you were told as a child."

"You were always my reason to fight, you didn't need to die." I said, placing my hand against her barely there cheek, spotting it with my thumb.

"I'm sorry, meleth nin." **my love**

She paused, looking as if under great strain, grief casting a veil over her fair face and darkened hair. "The realms are repairing themselves, and they are calling me."

"No! Please don't leave!" I begged, but it was too late.

She really was gone for good this time.

I looked upon where she stood for a long time, eventually falling asleep from sheer exhaustion, still curled up by where she should have been.

*Liriel pov*

I awoke, only a few tears escaping, guiltily thinking on this as I sat up in bed, running a shaky hand over my shouldn't have been possible, what I just did, and yet, I did it.

I wondered if any of my genes linked to magical capabilities.

"Who's meleth nin?"

I startled at the words, throwing the covers off with a small scream, flaring my wings and extending my claws as I lunged towards the noises origin, faceplanting into the wall as Loki smoothly sidestepped me.

"Graceful." He commented sarcastically.

"Shut up, you scared me Loki."

He grinned, and I noticed without the staff his eyes returned to their normal shade of green, the beautiful emerald colour I adored and had grown used to.

" I didn't expect you to be frightened so easily, _meleth nin._"

Even though I knew Loki had said it light-heartedly, only emphasising meleth nin to return my attention to his question, my breathing caught all the same, and i'm sure, if his raised brow meant anything, that he had heard.

"_Meleth nin, _isn't so much a person as a title." Why did my voice waver so?

"A title for...what?"

I tried to calm myself with a few deep breaths, my visit to Kili had proven to me that I no longer held the attachment as but a memory, fond though it was, and guilty as it made me.

I gulped, mouth suddenly dry. "My love!" I squeaked.

I had never thought Loki's eyes could widen like they did, and I noticed with some amazement that he blushed. He didn't seem like a blushing person.

"Er, who are they?"

I sighed. "Did I say anything afterwards in my sleep?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, and I truly did have to force myself to blink.

"You mumbled something, but I didn't hear it."

"Well, even trying to begin explaining, have you ever read the Lord of the Rings by J.R.R Tolkien?"

He nodded.

"Silmarillion?"

"I've read it, and the hobbit, but I haven't had the chance to read the others, though I don't see what this has to do with it."

I grinned at his slowly more irritable form. "I'm sure you at least heard something of what I said to Phil Coulsen?"

"I was more focused on the important things."

"Recalling the elves ability to be reborn, I think that should answer your unasked questions, for surely you were in here long enough to hear the name Kili."

"I was. I suppose your story is plausable, it never mentioned that rebirth was limited to Arda alone."

Loki's shrewd eyes pierced mine. "Which elf were you? Arwen, Luthien, another one of unmentioned name?"

I frowned a little. " Surely I must have been left unmentioned, for I still keep my original name, though I embellished another in the language of the elves, since these people seem so fond of them."

I sighed. "If I could let you see my memories, this would be a lot more credible."

His green eyes captured me once more. "I can."

I grinned. "I forewarn you, elves are more susceptible to their emotions, so I will appear really dramatic in some instances."

The God of Mischief seemed hesitant. "Can I?" He asked uncertainly.

Not thinking, I merely smiled, the god leaving me too breathless to do more for a moment."Of course."

"I will forewarn you, I will witness every major event your brain stores."

I nodded, extremely anxious as Loki strode forth, putting his hands on my head, covering my temples and a bit of my cheeks.

"Sorry if you're uncomfortable, it's just easier if I'm closer and anchored to something if I have to pull out." He explained softly, resting his forehead against my own as we dived into my mind, going through my memories.

For a moment, it was black, and I worried that i'd been tricked somehow, before the scene of my banishment formed, Loki and the current me merely ghosts walking through the landscape.

Next was the Dunedain, Aragorn, and my capture. The torture, questioning and pain filing the air as I realised my emotions could be felt in the air.

Brull replaced by Nogrash for his incompetency, Azog taking over him.

Bree, me finding my way through the Shire, and I blushed as I saw how badly I really was gaping and the obviousness with which I checked Fili's brother out, which explained the eyebrows in even more stark contrast.

Bag End, falling asleep on Kili, the journey, my near death.

I blushed terrifically when Loki sniggered beside me after the flashback, knowing what I felt, and the kiss.

I froze, eyes wide in terror as I realised what was next.

I recognised the book I had read before I lost my virginity and I turned imploring eyes to Loki.

"Please, _please _ skip this one."

I blushed, noting from the corner of my eye Kili rubbing my thighs so I dropped my book, hearing my gasp very clearly.

"I'll do _anything."_

He nodded, and a look of concentration crossed his features, and I felt a barely there tug, the scene remaining the looked at current me fearfully.

Something had gone wrong.

I blanched as I left the room, beginning to perspire in nerves as I heard my frustrated exclamation to Kili about my thighs.

"Can you mute it?!" I asked desperately, and he shook his head.

"Turn around at least?" I asked, defeated.

Thankfully he did, and though awkward we got through the memory, I turning a shade of red I didn't even know existed.

Watching everything else Middle Earth held, we came to my employment, and my torture by Shield, the rest of the events with Loki, including my dream and plunging into my memories.

We came out of my head, and though my eyes were drawn to his own, I couldn't help but to flick them away every few seconds.

"I'm truly sorry Liriel, I couldn't skip anything for some reason."

"It's alright." I replied smally.

The mischievous man smirked, eyes alighting with the very word."My eyes aren't that great are they?"

I blushed crimson, noting with a sudden awareness that Loki's head and hands were still upon me, scorching and cool at the same time.

"I have a thing with eyes." I said defensively, thinking guiltily upon the questioning look the raven haired man had given me at the near lack of emotion, bar sadness and regret , that I had displayed and felt in my more recent memory of the dream.

"Anyway," I said, steering the conversation away from those waters. "Why were you in here watching me as I slept?"

His eyes turned guarded, or at least a little more anyway as he pulled away."I don't particularly enjoy solitude when i'm relapsing into old nightmares."

I firmly planted my hands upon his shoulders, looking into his eyes with the understanding of one who has experienced likewise.

"I don't either, and i'm not particularly looking forward to their inevitable visit after those memories."

I paused, my eyes beseeching him in their own silent way.

"Can I stay?" He asked, voice barely tinged with emotion, although his eyes conveyed the unspoken pleading within.

I grinned, relieved for the company, and as we snuggled, albeit awkwardly, into the night, neither wanting to be plagued by nightmares, I finally allowed myself to admit I truly must have moved on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating in a while, real life crud. Also i'm not too sure of i'll be able to fit it in an appropriate point but if I don't the reason she doesn't feel anything too much in the realm of love for Kili anymore is that it's been years, she isn't an elf anymore, and she merely holds the memory of it, only faintly there in her heart because she is disconnected from that world unless she dreams herself in it as seen. anyway.**

The next morning, he was back to his cruel self, and as the weeks went by, Liriel noticed that any time he put the scepter down, Loki was back to his usual, green-eyed mischievious self, curiously only having blue-grey eyes when he was in possession of the scepter.

She sighed, stirring her mug of hot chocolate and absently taking a sip, wondering when they would proceed with the plan Loki always referenced in his blue eyed states, barely taking notice of the television she had switched on in boredom.

It piqued her interest for but a second as it mentioned the avengers, but the novelty was soon over as it was the same headline as usual that asked for any help with the whereabouts of Liriel Dorthilliant and Loki, pictures of both of them displayed on the screen, explaining her previous occupation and who Loki was.

Relaxing a little, Liriel stretched her wings lazily, wistfully thinking upon flying, before another thought struck her.

What if she could do other magic?

Of course this thought wasn't new, she had wanted to experiment for a while with her abilities, but she was either too timid at the end, or Loki had need of alone time.

Rising now, she set her nearly empty mug aside, standing and stretching before casting her eyes about for anything that would help her endeavour, eventually ending up trying unsuccessfully to mold and transfigure a bowl of water set before her on their bench.

Stopping for a moment, Liriel huffed a stray stand of hair out of the way, growling.

"You're doing it wrong." The voice behind her startled the woman, sending her almost crashing through the ceiling in fright, her wings having flapped heavily. As it was Liriel now had to cradle a sore head.

"_Obviously." _ The brunette snarled, whirling to face the god. "And what have I told you about sudden surprises, hm?"

The raven haired man ignored her, twirling his fingers as water streamed towards him, shaping into diferrent and beautiful patterns every few seconds.

"Show off." Liriel grumbled.

Ignored once again. "Do you get a weird sort of feeling when you're able to melt things?"

She paused, thinking, before hesitantly nodding. "I think so."

"A sort of tingling or rushing feeling?"

More pauses, another nod.

"The feeling you get is your magical essence, therefore all you need to do is focus on the feeling you get when you're able to melt things, and extend it to the water."

She nodded, it made sense, and Loki's eyes were bereft of blue today.

"All you are doing is moulding a diferrent element to your desire."

Slowly, Liriel was able to concentrate on flowing her magical essence, tentatively extending it to the water, which moulded, albeit slowly, illustrating the nervousness that at times overwhelmed the essence of magic.

"At least I did it." Liriel chirped happily, turning to face a curious looking Loki, although there was sadness also present.

"Why didn't you ask me sooner Liriel?"

"Well, I was either too shy or you appeared to need your alone time." She admitted sheepishly.

"I will always be willing to teach magical principles and demonstrate the appropriate technique, should I not need to be alone."

She nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

She paused, shyly glancing at him. "Thank you, Loki."

"I cannot fathom why when i've barely even started yet." He replied, chuckling slightly at a random thing in the recesses of his mind.

A little while later, the two had ended up playing footsies after Liriel remembered the game, grinning and pouncing on Loki's foot, exclaiming the name of the game before sprinting to the other side of the room.

"And no teleportation!" She added as an afterthought.

"But you need practice, we only just glossed over the principles and basic rules." He stated confusedly.

"Oh, but the Midgardian way is rather fun, I wouldn't want to ruin it with teleportation."

"Oh, but that takes away half the fun." He mimicked, having teleported near enough to whisper in her ear, grinningly teleporting in front of the wide eyed woman before kicking at her leg lightly.

"And I believe you are 'it' now Liriel."

Grinning, she returned the kick. "Not for long!"

Running around the apartment demonstrating all kinds of silliness, Liriel was eventually tripping over her own feet, one such time falling flat on her back, closely followed by a certain god falling face-first on top of her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, completely serious, albeit with a light blush, leaning his weight on his hands either side of the maiden, her own blushing form below him.

"I'm fine, definitely fine, more than fine in fact, emerald green is a really nice colour, did you know that?" Before he could answer, Liriel plowed on. "Scratch that of course you do, and-" She paused, blushing even further. "I'm rambling aren't I?"

He chuckled, getting up and holding his hand out for the former elf. "Yes indeed," he said, before turning to mischief once more, pulling her to him so he could whisper in her ear. "Do I truly affect you like this, Lady Liriel?"

She shivered, but if Loki felt anything all he did was smirk.

Her voice wavered, but she got out what she wanted to say after a moment. "You wouldn't affect me this much if you weren't so adorable you mischievous little git."

He pulled back, chuckling down at her. "I'm the God of Mischief, of course i'll be an 'adorable git' as you call me."

"Oh shut up." She mumbled, whacking his arm with a sound strength, before grinning at him. "As I recall, you blushed as well my friend."

"And I'll deny it to my grave." He deadpanned, carefully constructing a neutral face.

"Of course you will." Liriel replied sarcastically, before lightly flapping her wings to get the leverage to comb through Loki's hair with her fingers, poking her head to the side to examine the look on his face.

"Not even now?" She asked, daringly lowering her had so that her breath brushed passed his neck, tugging at the strands.

His breathing hitched, but his voice remained normal for the most part, aside from the gritted teeth.

"No."

She sighed. "Ruined my fun." She whispered in his ear, pausing in the middle of the hall as she made her way to her room, turning to see Loki with an odd expression on his face, Liriel merely stated.

"You aren't the only mischievous person around here Loki." Before turning and making her way to her room once more.

"It would be terribly droll if I was." He stated as he breezed past her, grinning back before disappearing to the bathroom, the shower soon to be heard.

"Unfortunately, it's about to get rather droll my dear Loki." Liriel Dorthilliant muttered, having truly taken in more than the basic principles of teleportation magic, materialising in Loki's room, staring at the place where he thought he'd hidden the scepter so well.

It...called to her, in some strange way, and Liriel no longer felt compelled to disobey, walking slowly towards it with an outstretched hand as if in a daze. Before grabbing it, Liriel swiftly picked up a piece of cloth, using it to grip the scepter without the possession that had wrought the one she had an undeniable attraction for, at the very least.

She teleported away to some unknown place away from the apartment, but not before being seen by Loki, who dropped to the ground in horror and anguish, and sadness. She was the only one who understood him, and she hadn't betrayed him either, until now.

Unbeknownst to everyone else , Loki knew he was being possessed by the staff, by the Other, and he knew beyond a tremor of a doubt, Liriel would need help. She wouldn't stand a chance against the power of the leader of the Chitauri.

Which is why he knew also, that he would need to contact Shield.

Meanwhile in some abandoned alley, the cloth Liriel had so carefully placed slipped, and she now found herself gripping the scepter without barrier. She gasped at the sudden, terrible pain that enveloped her mind, her soul, her entire being, her mind teleported and whisked away to the dreadful power of the Other.

His voice echoed menacingly in her head. "Ah...a new plaything. Tell me, what happened to that pitiful excuse for a God?" Malice dripped from his every syllable.

"Bah, no matter." He spat, not bothering to wait for Liriel's reply. "The use of him was...limited, in potential. You however, do not and will not deign to defy me, _mortal. _Go to Stark tower, open the portal with the through my armies and lay waste to this pitiful world."

She hesitated, and he snarled. "_Now."_

In the alleyway, Liriel Dorthilliant trembled, the blue crawling over her eyes in an eery way, much brighter and...wronger somehow, than the blue grey eyes she normally possessed, and she rose, and she did as he asked, not daring to defy him even with the little will she had left, stowed in some faint corner of her mind that was overrun by the scepter. By the Other.


	6. Chapter 6

Knowing well that Tony would have to repair his suit at some point, Loki materialised inside Stark Towers, praising his luck he had picked the right floor when he saw the genius behind the Ironman suit, who went straight to the bar, now without his armour.

"So, Reindeer Games." He began, pouring a glass of liquor of some kind. "What's with the Glowstick of Destiny? Isn't that, like, important, or something?"

The green-eyed god remained silent.

"Ooh, you've lost it, haven't you? Damn." Tony started sarcastically.

"No." Loki replied through gritted teeth.

"Stolen?"

"Yes, by your receptionist, as it were Tony."

He laughed, replying incredulously. "You actually _let _her take the Glowstick?!"

Loki huffed, irritated. "No, I returned to my room after having a shower and saw her taking it."

"And you didn't stop her." Tony stated, swirling his glass which he looked at with the expression that said all too clearly '_that was dumb', _taking a sip.

"She teleported, I could not stop her."

The Stark man raised his eyebrows, grinning as he shrugged, walking a little to the side and turning, as he was prone to do. "Neat trick. She can do that?"

"Apparently." The God of Mischief drawled sarcastically. "What she _can't _do however, is hold off the leader of the Chitauri. Even I could not."

The billionare was serious now. "I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt here Reindeer Games, i'm in if it'll save my receptionist. "

"She was damn good at it. " he added as an afterthought.

A squad of Chitauri whizzed passed the window, the sight causing Loki to ball his hands into fists.

"It has already begun. Her mind has been infiltrated." He stated, walking briskly towards the elevator.

"Woah woah woah, so Freaky Space Dude has brainwashed my assistant and you're going where exactly?"

Loki tried to calm his frustration. "Yes, and i'm going to the elevator Mr Stark."

"Why are you going there?"bTony asked, perplexed.

The god whirled on the technological genius, eyes gaining a red tint as his skin showed the barest hint of blue, a cold edge in his voice. "To save _your receptionist _ Stark."

He grinned as another suit of armour encased him. "Now why would you need the elevator?" He asked sarcastically, before putting the face mask down and grabbing Loki, much to his chagrine.

He flew to the top of the building, where Liriel could be seen by the tesseract, pushing the scepter slowly towards it.

"Shit!" Tony exclaimed, "I'll send Point Break!" And he was gone, flying down to help the avengers fight off the Chitauri.

Getting up, the frost giant rushed to Liriel, tackling her just after the scepter touched the tesseract, flying out of her grasp and clattering over the side of the very high building.

As the eery blue colour left her eyes, Liriel, mind now her own once more, widened her eyes.

"Loki! I don't know what came over me, it just, the scepter it-"

"Called for you?" He finished gently.

She nodded.

"I'm sorry." She replied smally, like a child caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"It's alright, i'm just glad you are safe Liriel." The god found himself saying, even he himself shocked at the sheer sentiment in them.

"I don't think he meant it to be so, but the Other, he gave me a...look into your mind, or his thoughts on it at least."

He growled helping the woman up. "What did you see?" He demanded.

"Your true heritage." His tight grip on her wrist ceased, and he moved away from her, sighing bitterly.

"I am a monster, am I not?"

She looked on sadly, speaking gently. "No, you're not a monster Loki."

He made eye contact. "Than what am I?" He asked angrily.

Maintaining the eye contact, the brunette walked to him, and he bristled when she put a hand to his cheek, though his eyes were questioning and defensive and terribly sad.

"I care for you Loki, you are more to me than the stories you were told about your kind, if what I saw was true."

Stepping even closer, still maintaining her searching gaze, the woman couldn't help but flicker her eyes to his lips every now and then, a certain mischievous gleam slowly beginning to smoulder in the eyes of the god, albeit a curious one.

" I quite simply could care less if you have blue skin and red eyes, you're still Loki, and I fell for _you_, not your skin."

"Step back."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" he growled, and Liriel hastily followed his instructions.

A strange look entered Loki's eyes then, as if preparing for rejection or loss, before they closed, and Liriel gasped as the blue colouring of skin was revealed, soon followed by ridges, and finally the imploring eyes of Loki himself.

"Monstrous, isn't it?" He said bitterly, looking away and slowly starting to change again, mistaking her hung-open jaw and wide eyes for repulsion.

"No! Stop it! Let me see you Loki."

Perplexed, he stopped, watching her every move with interest as she closed the distance between them once more, looking on with a wondrous gaze, running a finger along the ridges and smiling softly to herself.

Before she could trace all of it however, Loki abruptly grabbed her wrists, stopping her as he changed into his Asguardian form, Liriel barely having time to recognise his shiver for what it was before he claimed her lips for his own.

Liriel was startled by a thud, jumping away from Loki, though her hand still managed to find her lips.

"Loki! Stop this madness!"

"Er, hey Thor." Liriel offered, blushing a colour reminiscent to beetroot.

He frowned at her. "I thought you would have had some common sense at least, Liriel."

She bristled, but before she could cut in Loki's voice permeated the air, and though his voice didn't show it she just _knew, _somehow, that Loki was rather amused by her flustered and embarrassed state.

"It's too late to stop it."

Thor looked sympatheticly at his brother, but still Liriel was overcome with a sense of protectiveness, and her wings flared to their full span as she neared Loki, who grinned as he had to step forwards to dodge them.

"Oh don't grin at me like that Loki, you know I can be protective." She paused, her into an expression that clearly said 'well' . "Or you do now anyway."

Frowning as her intuition told her to turn, Liriel's eyes widened as she saw the rift in the sky from which the Chitauri poured out of in droves, and the Ironman suit flying up with what looked like a nuke, before disappearing into the rift, though still visible.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Liriel exclaimed in a panic.

She didn't have to wait long to find out, the explosion in the rift, which started closing, all she needed to see to realise.

"TONY!" She screeched, spotting his falling form which only just made it out of the rift, flying furiously fast to it as it fell, beaten by the hulk as she came to land, looking on worriedly at the battered armour, the face mask blown off.

The hulk roared, startling Tony to life, much to the relief of Liriel, who visibly sagged with it.

"Have you ever tried Shwarma?" He asked, to the perplexity of the brunette.

"What the hell is Shwarma?" She asked, and Tony lifted his head slightly to see her before it thudded against the pavement again.

"No idea Spyro, but I really want to try it. It's a restraunt a few blocks down."

Natasha whirled on her, swiftly cuffing her hands before the winged woman could so much as blink, although thankfully Thor arrived at this moment with Loki in tow.

"Friends, it is okay, the maiden Liriel and my brother were both brainwashed by the Other."

"Information's source?" Natasha asked, and Liriel had to muster the will to focus on not burning her.

Thor sighed. "Loki."

"Reindeer Games." Tony piped up, slowly sitting up.

Sparing a glance at Tony, the Widow looked once again at Thor.

"You know we can't trust anything that comes out of his mouth Thor." Seeing his crestfallen look she sighed.

"I'm sorry Thor, but Loki must pay for what he has done, and so must Liriel."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Once Tony recuperated, the avengers met once more in a park, dressed normally, save for Thor and Loki who were dressed in their usual garb, save a muzzle and cuffs for Loki, assumedly to stop his magic.

Liriel's wings were tied and her wrists bound, both her's and Loki's cuffs attached to the tesseract, the key to returning to Asgard.

"Look after Pepper for me." Liriel said sadly to Tony, who nodded as she was whisked away to Asgard, Liriel only just hearing his response before she was greeted by the realm of Odin.

"I'll try Spyro, I'll try."


End file.
